Sweet Student
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Ada kesan 'anak laki-laki yang jahil' saat Jun mengembangkan senyumnya, Donghyun mengernyit sekalipun dia turut mengembangkan senyuman. Tags : BOYFRIEND's Donghyun, UNB's Jun (diingatkan, jangan berharap dari summary nya)


.

Sweety Boy, Sweet Student ?

('BOYFRIEND' Donghyun x 'UNB / U KISS' Jun)

 **BlueBerry's Fanfiction**

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warning : possibly ooc, gaje, perubahan usia (Donghyun, 26 & Jun, 16)._

.

Donghyun menemukan wajah yang baru ditemuinya pada barisan murid pelanggar peraturan, entah murid yang terlambat atau murid yang tidak menggunakan seragam dengan cara semestinya. Wajah baru itu menggunakan kemeja seragam juga celana yang benar, tapi dia tidak menggunakan dasi seperti yang diharuskan oleh ketetapan sekolah. Kebanyakan murid memang pelanggar rutin yang mulai bosan dengan wajah Donghyun (sama halnya seperti Donghyun bosan dengan wajah para murid pelanggar), mereka mengangkat dagu dengan ekspresi angkuh tanpa merasa salah. Hanya si murid dengan wajah baru yang menundukkan kepalanya, dia mengangkat wajahnya saat Donghyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi melipat tangan juga ekspresi marah, efek kekesalan pada sekian murid pelanggar yang dia tegur sebelumnya.

Pada tahun ajaran baru, Donghyun biasa menemukan murid baru yang tidak bisa menerima teguran dan langsung membuatnya kesal di pertemuan pertama, atau mungkin bertemu dengan murid pindahan yang bermasalah di sekolah lain dan turut menjadi alasan kepalanya pening saat berada di sekolah ini di hari pertama murid itu. Donghyun sama sekali tidak mengenali wajah ini hingga dia berpikir murid ini adalah murid pindahan yang bermasalah, tapi melihat murid ini hanya mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah seperti dia menyesali perbuatan membuat Donghyun menyalahkan dugaan pertamanya. Murid itu kembali menunduk setelah dia melihat Donghyun melipat tangan juga memasang ekspresi marah di depannya, memberi gestur yang membuat Petugas Kedisiplinan itu merasa kalau si wajah baru adalah murid baik yang tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan.

Tatapan Donghyun mengarah pada papan nama yang tersemat pada seragam murid itu, mengeja 'Lee Junyoung' tanpa suara. Tangan Petugas Kedisiplinan itu berada di bahu Junyoung, merasakan kalau anak itu merasa tersentak . . .

"Murid Junyoung, kau melamun?" Sebagai salah satu pendidik di sekolah, Donghyun harus profesional dan tidak memperlihatkan sikap manis pada satupun pelanggar. Dalam kesempatan lain, Donghyun boleh saja tersenyum dan berbicara dengan cara baik (disebut tampan oleh para remaja perempuan), tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya di saat dia memberi teguran pada murid pelanggar

"Ah, maafkan aku, Pak Kim" Junyoung mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi ragu juga gugup yang kelihatan lucu bagi Donghyun. Tidak ada murid laki-laki yang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya, dan dia tidak mengetahui reaksi murid perempuan karena ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki

"Kau adalah murid pindahan, Murid Junyoung?" Pertanyaan Donghyun menerima gerakan kepala yang menggeleng dari murid laki-laki bernama Junyoung itu

"Tidak, Pak Kim. Aku berada di sekolah ini dari semester lalu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku . . . aku melanggar peraturan dari yang kuingat" Jawab Junyoung, masih dengan ekspresi terkesan ragu juga gugup

"Apa kau memiliki alasan untuk membela diri?" Nada datar masih digunakan oleh Donghyun, menahan sudut bibir yang tergelitik saat Junyoung menghindari pandangannya

"Eung, iya. Aku lupa mencuci dasi, dan aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan karena menggunakan pakaian kotor ke sekolah" Balas Junyoung dengan gugup

"Kau mengakui kesalahanmu, Murid Junyoung?" Pertanyaan Donghyun menerima anggukan Junyoung

"Tentu, aku memang bersalah" Tatapannya memang terkesan gugup juga ragu, tapi nada bicaranya kedengaran yakin

"Baiklah, aku hanya memberikan peringatan padamu untuk saat ini" Ucapan Donghyun mengundang riuh ketidak setujuan dari murid pelanggar lainnya

"Ei, Donghyun-Hyung juga menyukai Jun? Kenapa dia tidak mendapat hukuman, dan aku mendapat hukuman?" Heedo membuka suara, pelanggar yang menggunakan seragam dengan baik juga lengkap kalau saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan kerah tanpa dasinya. Kesalahan Heedo memang sama dengan kesalahan Junyoung, tapi dia terus melupakan satu diantara bagian seragamnya hingga Donghyun tidak lagi mentolerir

"Ini pertama kalinya Murid Junyoung melakukan kesalahan dalam dua semesternya disini, bukan sepertimu yang segera memperkenalkan diri padaku setelah masa orientasi selesai" Donghyun menunjuk Heedo menggunakan buku panjangnya, Heedo mendecak kesal namun tidak membalas karena itu memang benar. Murid lain melontarkan tawa kecil, termasuk murid di hadapannya

"Intinya, Jun disukai semua pendidik di sekolah ini" Perkataan Heedo dibalas senyum lebar juga terkesan jahil dari Junyoung, melupakan sosok Donghyun yang membuatnya memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman sedari tadi

"Kecuali Guru Sejarah" Sejun memberi tambahan, membuat Junyoung juga murid lain yang berada disana melempar sentakan semacam 'ei~'

"Kau sedang membanggakan dirimu sendiri?" Nada bicara Junyoung kali ini begitu santai juga mengajak bercanda, membuat dia kelihatan tidak berbeda dari murid lain namun juga lebih lucu dari pada sewaktu dia ragu memberi balasan pada Donghyun

"Murid Sejun, Murid Heedo, Murid Jun, hukuman kalian ditambah dengan menulis surat penyesalan karena bersikap tidak serius saat ditegur oleh petugas kedisiplinan" Donghyun mendeham untuk meminta perhatian dari barisan murid di depannya sebelum dia memberi hukuman tambahan pada tiga orang diantaranya, mengabaikan penilaian pribadinya kalau Jun (Donghyun terus mendengar murid tingkat satu lain memanggilnya demikian) menarik dan bersikap profesional sebagaimana dia bersikap saat murid pelanggar bercanda di sesi tegurannya

"Eh? Tiba-tiba saja?" Jun mempertemukan tatapannya dengan pandangan Donghyun, mengubah ekspresi cerah yang sempat dia perlihatkan saat memiliki perbincangan singkat dengan Heedo juga Sejun. Bibirnya terkatup saat dia menyadari siapa orang yang dia ajak bicara

"Donghyun-Hyung memang kejam, biasakan dirimu" Sahutan Heedo membuat Donghyun mengarah kan tatapan tajam padanya

"Aku bukan dirimu" Ekspresi suram Jun berhadapan dengan Donghyun, seketika berubah saat dia memberi balasan pada Heedo

"Ehem" Dehaman pelan dari Donghyun membuat dua orang itu meluruskan wajah dengan ekspresi serius

"Kalian boleh pergi, kalau kalian sudah memahami perkataanku" Perkataan Donghyun dibalas hela nafas tanda lega dari barisan murid di hadapannya, paling tidak karena mereka tidak perlu mendengar ocehan dari sang petugas kedisiplinan. Semua murid tidak patuh aturan itu menunduk sedikit dan berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Permisi, Pak Kim. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Benar, kecuali Jun yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan pamit pada Donghyun

"Hei, Murid Jun" Panggilan Donghyun menghentikan langkah Jun yang berada di belakang murid tidak patuh aturan lainnya

"Iya, Pak Kim?" Sahut Jun dengan ekspresi bertanya

"Panggil 'Donghyun-Hyung' saja" Kerjapan bingung saat Donghyun mengatakan hal itu, mulut Jun membulat setelah dia memahami perkataan dari petugas kedisiplinan yang selisih usianya tidak mencapai sepuluh tahun dari murid tingkat satu Sekolah Menengah atas

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Donghyun-Hyung" Ekspresi Jun menjadi lebih baik, memberi senyuman yang lebih menyenangkan dilihat daripada ekspresi canggung yang terlihat saat awal Donghyun menegurnya. Donghyun membalas dengan senyum tipis, sebelum dia menyuruh Jun masuk ke kelas dan menyerahkan surat penyesalan sebelum waktu pulang.

.

Tugas Donghyun sebagai petugas kedisiplinan membuatnya lebih sering memiliki pertemuan dengan murid nakal pelanggar aturan daripada murid baik yang patuh aturan, dia bisa menemukan murid nakal juga bicara dengan mereka setiap hari tapi murid baik yang senang bertemu juga memiliki pembicaran dengannya terhitung oleh jari tangan. Donghyun bisa menyebutkan nama beberapa murid nakal yang memiliki obrolan dengannya setiap hari sekolah, tapi belum tentu ada satu nama murid baik yang ingin mengobrol dengan si petugas kedisiplinan dalam sehari. Pemuda marga Kim itu berusaha memahami bagaimana orang yang mengobrol dengannya diidentikan dengan 'murid yang memiliki masalah' atau sebutan tidak menyenangkan lainnya, tapi dia masih merasa iri dengan staf pendidik lainnya terutama Soohyun (Guru Bahasa Korea yang menyenangkan).

Petugas Kedisiplinan memiliki ruang kerja yang terpisah dari ruang guru sebenarnya, tapi Donghyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di ruang guru kalau dia tidak memiliki kegiatan yang perlu dilakukan. Para Guru biasa membeli makanan atau memesan makanan dari luar sekolah, dan membuat Donghyun merasa ruang guru dengan banyak meja kosong tidak berbeda dari ruangannya yang hanya memiliki satu meja (perbedaan besarnya adalah, ruang guru berada di dekat tangga juga merupakan area yang sering dilewati oleh para murid). Donghyun menjadi satu-satunya staf pendidik yang berada di ruang guru pada jam istirahat pertama ini, membuat beberapa murid yang datang untuk menemui guru entah siapa berlalu pergi saat mengetahui kalau hanya ada si petugas kedisiplinan pada ruang guru.

Suara ketukan pada pintu ruang guru membuat Donghyun memindahkan fokusnya dari laporan mengenai murid pelanggar aturan di pekan ini, melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat juga sosok murid yang kelihatannya berusaha melihat ke dalam ruangan . . .

"Masuk saja, selama kau tidak bermaksud membuat kerusuhan" Donghyun berujar, kembali menaruh fokusnya pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Tentu Donghyun memiliki komputer sendiri di ruang kerja petugas kedisiplinan, tapi murid tingkat dua yang tidak ingin dinasehati merusak monitornya beberapa hari lalu dan membuat Donghyun meminjam komputer di ruang guru

"Soohyun-Hyung tidak berada disini?" Bukan suara yang akrab dengan Donghyun, tapi Donghyun merasa dia pernah mendengar suara itu entah dimana

"Tidak, dia sedang pergi. Kau memiliki pesan, Murid Jun?" Pemuda Tinggi yang berdiri di batas pintu itu memang dikenali oleh Donghyun sedari tiga atau empat hari yang lalu, saat Donghyun memutuskan untuk melihatnya

"Nanti saja aku sampaikan sendiri, Donghyun-Hyung" Berbeda dari murid lain yang pergi setelah tidak menemukan guru yang mereka cari, Jun menjawab selagi mendekati posisi Donghyun

"Kau ingin menunggunya disini, Murid Jun?" Tanya Donghyun saat Jun menarik bangku lain hingga duduk bersebelahan dengan sang petugas kedisiplinan

"Tidak" Jun menjawab dengan acuh, memegang camilan cokelat dengan kedua tangannya

"Lalu . . . " "Donghyun-Hyung tidak membeli makanan di luar?" Ucapan Jun menyela Donghyun, masih menghabiskan camilan di tangannya. Seperti Donghyun yang memiliki sikap berbeda di waktu menegur murid juga waktu lainnya, Donghyun merasa kalau Jun yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini berbeda dari Jun yang berhadapan dengannya beberapa hari lalu

"Hei, kau disini karena ingin mengambil barang yang disita Guru?" Donghyun memperhatikan tangan Jun yang mengulurkan camilan cokelat di depan wajahnya, memilih menerimanya

"Tidak ada barangku yang disita" Mengingat wajah Jun baru dilihatnya sepekan terakhir, Donghyun meyakini Jun sebagai murid baik patuh aturan walau dia memiliki karakter bebas selayaknya murid lainnya. Donghyun mengembalikan camilan Jun setelah mengambil satu gigitan

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan Donghyun mendapat keheningan selama sekian saat, tidak direspon oleh Jun yang kembali memakan camilannya. Donghyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri sewaktu menyadari Jun menggigit sisi yang sama dengan bagian yang diambilnya, membuat mereka melakukan ciuman tidak langsung

"Untuk menghilangkan bosan, kupikir?" Nada ragu Jun mengingatkan Donghyun pada pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu, hanya saja Jun kelihatan lebih santai dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu

"Kau mencari Soohyun untuk menghilangkan bosan?" Tanya Donghyun, mengingat maksud awal Jun datang ke ruang guru. Gerakan menggeleng dari kepala Jun mewakilkan jawaban, karena mulutnya masih tertutupi camilan cokelat yang dia nikmati dengan gigitan kecil

"Aku mencari Soohyun-Hyung untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi aku hanya menemukan Donghyun-Hyung di ruangan ini, jadi kutemani agar Donghyun-Hyung tidak bosan" Suara Jun mengecil saat dia mendekati bagian akhir, tapi Donghyun terlatih menangkap umpatan samar untuk memberi hukuman tambahan pada murid nakal

"Benarkah? Aku merasa terhormat, kalau begitu" Donghyun merespon dengan senyum geli, melirik pada Jun yang tidak membalas dan menyibukkan diri dengan camilan cokelatnya

"Donghyun-Hyung tidak membeli makanan di luar sekolah?" Jun membuka suara, melipat bungkus camilan cokelatnya yang sudah dia habiskan

"Tidak, aku ingin menyelesaikan laporan ini terlebih dahulu" Tangan Donghyun membalik halaman buku catatan, menemukan beberapa murid juga tindak pelanggaran yang belum dicatat olehnya

"Semangatlah, Donghyun-Hyung" Kepala Donghyun menoleh pada Jun, menemukan Pemuda marga Lee itu mengepalkan dua tangan ke udara untuk menyemangatinya. Donghyun mengembangkan senyum, merasa terhibur dengan ungkapan penyemangat dari murid tingkat satu itu

"Murid Jun, apa kau sering mengunjungi ruangan ini pada hari tertentu?" Donghyun sering berada di ruang guru, tapi menjelang akhir pekan Donghyun biasanya sibuk di ruang kerjanya untuk menyusun laporan. Jun kelihatan nyaman di ruangan ini, tapi Donghyun baru mengenali Jun dalam satu pekan ini

"Aku sering datang ke ruangan ini di hari biasa, juga rutin mengunjungi ruangan ini menjelang akhir pekan untuk mengingatkan Soohyun-Hyung mengenai jadwal kencan yang diatur Bibi Shin" Jawab Jun, iseng mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat laporan yang dikerjakan Donghyun

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Soohyun?" Donghyun bertanya, tidak mengambil pusing terhadap Jun yang memandang ingin tahu pada laporannya

"Kami saudara sepupu" Jun menjawab, tidak keberatan untuk membagi fakta dirinya dengan petugas kedisiplinan yang baru dikenalnya. Donghyun membulatkan mulut, memberi tanda mengerti

"Junyoung-ah, kau datang lagi untuk mengingatkan jadwal kencan buta?" Bukan Donghyun yang diajak bicara, tapi dia turut mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok Soohyun yang membuka pintu

"Eo, tentu" Tawa kecil Jun tidak menggambarkan rasa bersalah, meski Soohyun memasang ekspresi lelah saat menemukan saudara sepupunya itu

"Aku akan datang, kalau aku mengingatnya. Sekarang, kembali ke kelasmu saja" Kata Soohyun, Jun meraih tangan Donghyun untuk mengetahui waktu dan menyadari jam istirahat hampir selesai

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Soohyun-Hyung, Donghyun-Hyung" Donghyun melihat punggung Jun yang beranjak dari bangku di sebelahnya, mengangkat wajah untuk mempertemukan tatapan dengan Jun yang berbalik ke arahnya

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Donghyun tidak mendapat balasan lisan, hanya gerakan Jun yang memberi camilan cokelat pada Donghyun

"Sampai jumpa, Donghyun-Hyung" Jun mengatakan itu, sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari ruang guru dan meninggalkan satu camilan cokelat miliknya di meja yang tengah digunakan oleh Donghyun

"Lihat betapa manis juga ramahnya Jun, mirip denganku kan?" Tatapan menilai Donghyun membuat Soohyun melontarkan tawa keras, tidak dipedulikan oleh Donghyun yang sibuk membuka bungkus camilan dan menyelesaikan laporannya. Benar, sepertinya alasan Jun disukai para guru karena sikap manis juga ramahnya, jadi bukan hanya Donghyun yang berpikir seperti itu.

.

Jun mendengar orang lain mengatakan kalau masa sekolah menengah atas adalah salah satu masa paling membahagiakan, tapi dia tidak menemukan perbedaan dari kehidupan sekolah menengah atas dengan kehidupan sekolah menengah pertama sejauh ini. Sekolah khusus laki-laki yang dipilihnya tidak memberi pengalaman 'perut dipenuhi kupu-kupu karena seseorang yang begitu cantik', satu-satunya pengalaman Jun merasakan perbedaan di perutnya adalah saat Heedo membawakan masakan hasil coba resep baru dari Kekasihnya ; Jun dan teman sekelasnya sakit perut sungguhan. Karena Jun sendiri adalah orang yang mudah dekat juga senang berteman dengan orang lain, dia merasakan nyaman dengan hampir semua orang yang pernah dia ajak bicara di Sekolah.

Langit jingga menandakan kalau Jun menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan piketnya, Pemuda marga Lee itu merutuki Giseok yang menghilang begitu dering bel pulang terdengar juga Heedo yang menjanjikan kencan tanpa melihat hari (mungkin juga, dia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari piket). Tidak banyak dari murid maupun staf pendidik yang menetap di sekolah hingga waktu selarut ini, jadi Jun menggumamkan senandung atau lirik rap yang dinyanyikan seadanya agar suasana tidak terlampau sepi. Seseorang yang kelihatannya bukan menggunakan seragam murid berjalan dari arah depan, membuat Jun mengernyit ingin tahu hingga dia membulatkan mulutnya saat posisinya dengan orang itu sudah menjadi lebih dekat.

Senyuman orang itu menyapa Jun lebih dulu, membuat Jun turut mengembangkan senyuman setelah dia membungkuk sopan sebagai sapaan pada sang petugas kedisiplinan. Donghyun memperhatikan Jun yang menyampirkan jas seragam, bukan menggunakan sebagaimana seharusnya . . .

"Murid yang disukai Para Guru, apa yang kau lakukan hingga belum pulang di waktu ini?" Tanya Donghyun, memanggil Jun menggunakan panggilan yang biasa digunakan temannya sebagai bahan candaan

"Aku menyelesaikan piket, Petugas Kim" Jun menjawab dengan senyum kecil, memanggil Donghyun dengan panggilan yang digunakan teman lainnya untuk menyebut Laki-laki yang berusia sepuluh tahun di atasnya

"Kau mengerjakannya hingga petang begini?" Donghyun bertanya, kepala Jun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Iya, aku baru selesai mengerjakan piket. Aku tidak memiliki maksud kelihatan bagus di depan Donghyun-Hyung, tapi yah aku harus mengerjakan piket sendiri karena dua teman piketku melarikan diri" Perkataan Jun terkesan menyombongkan diri, meski wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi lelah dengan samar

"Apa mereka selalu melewatkan piket?" Tanya Donghyun dengan tatapan serius, mengingatkan Jun mengenai posisi Donghyun sebagai petugas kedisiplinan

"Tidak, tapi hari ini Giseok mengalami sakit perut dan Heedo perlu mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang lain" Jun memberi pembelaan untuk dua teman sekelasnya, tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena ini memang pertama kalinya dia melakukan piket sendiri dalam dua semester di sekolah ini.

"Aku yakin, salah satu alasan kau disukai oleh para guru karena sikap ramahmu" Kata Donghyun yang direspon senyuman Jun

"Senang mendengarnya dari staf pendidik paling disegani, maksudku paling disegani setelah Guru Bahasa Inggris" Jun mengingat Guru Bahasa Inggris merupakan satu-satunya pengajar perempuan yang membuat murid laki-laki antusias pada mulanya, hingga Guru Perempuan itu mengeluarkan kemampuan olahraga juga beladiri yang mengerikan

"Aku disegani karena posisiku sebagai petugas kedisiplinan, kurasa" Donghyun mengatakan selagi melanjutkan langkahnya, menemukan Jun yang mengikuti langkah juga bersisian dengannya

"Menjadi orang yang disegani, kupikir itu sesuatu yang bagus" Ujar Jun dengan ekspresi polos, melontarkan apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai posisi petugas kedisiplinan

"Kalau aku lupa mengenai murid lain yang ketakutan saat aku sapa juga mengenai para murid yang bicara denganku menggunakan hitungan jari, aku setuju bahwa menjadi orang yang disegani merupakan sesuatu yang bagus" Jawab Donghyun, direspon Jun membulatkan mulut pertanda dia mengerti

"Teman-temanku kelihatan nyaman saat mereka berbicara denganmu" Kata Jun, mengingat saat dia ditegur oleh Donghyun karena tidak mengenakan dasi (bersama dengan temannya yang lain)

"Kami tidak pernah memiliki obrolan, kalau aku tidak harus menegur mereka" Donghyun menjawab yang membuat Jun terdiam selama beberapa saat

"Jadi, itu alasanmu terus mencari kesalahan para murid?" Jun melontarkan pertanyaan dengan polos, membuat Donghyun melontarkan tawa ringan. Langkah mereka berhenti di gerbang sekolah, tidak dimasalahkan oleh penjaga sekolah yang sedang berkeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada murid tertinggal di kelas atau ruangan lain di gedung sekolah

"Tidak, aku harus mencari kesalahan mereka karena itu adalah pekerjaanku. Aku belum berada di tahap kesepian seperti itu, dan kuharap tidak akan" Kata Donghyun, menyelesaikan tawa ringannya dan membiarkan lengkungan senyum bertahan di wajahnya

"Kau akan mencatat bahwa aku tidak mengenakan jas seragam dengan baik?" Tanya Jun, menyadari kalau Donghyun sempat memperhatikan jas seragam yang dia sampirkan di bahu pada awal pertemuan mereka

"Kalau kau melakukannya di jam sekolah, tentu aku akan mencatatnya. Tapi, ini bukan lagi urusanku karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir" Pandangan Donghyun melihat Jun menaruh ransel di tanah dan menyimpan jas seragam dalam ranselnya

"Pendingin di ruang kelas tidak berfungsi satu pekan ini dan mengerjakan piket sendirian membuat tubuhku membutuhkan udara segar" Kata Jun, Donghyun mengernyit

"Sekolah kita berada di jalur utama, udara yang tersedia disini hanya udara polusi" Donghyun memasang tidak mengerti

"Iya, tapi udara yang berasal dari lingkungan membuatku merasa segar" Jun tahu Donghyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud, tapi dia hanya menertawakan ekspresi bingung di depannya daripada berpayah menjelaskan. Donghyun mengangkat bahu pada akhirnya, membiarkan rasa bingungnya tidak menerima jawaban

"Jangan lupa mencuci wajahmu setiba di rumah, Jun" Nasihat Donghyun direspon anggukan tanda mengerti dari Jun

"Aku pulang dulu, Donghyun-Hyung. Sampai bertemu besok" Ada kesan 'anak laki-laki yang jahil' saat Jun mengembangkan senyumnya, Donghyun mengernyit sekalipun dia turut mengembangkan senyuman

"Aku harap, itu bukan pertemuan kedua karena kau tidak mencuci seragammu" Jun hanya memberi cengiran untuk membalas ucapan Donghyun, melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Donghyun yang memperhatikannya hingga dia melewati persimpangan jalan.

Jun pikir Donghyun memang sosok yang seharusnya dihormati juga disegani, tapi menjaga jarak dan tidak melakukan obrolan dengannya kedengaran sebagai sesuatu yang tidak benar. Donghyun adalah orang yang menyenangkan diajak berbicara, walau dia begitu kaku dan menyeramkan di saat menegur para murid yang melanggar peraturan. Jun masih ingin menjadi murid baik yang mematuhi peraturan, tapi sesekali memiliki obrolan dengan Donghyun bukan sesuatu yang buruk (Jun tidak bermaksud melanggar banyak peraturan, tapi menemui Donghyun dan berbicara santai adalah hal baik kan?).

Donghyun tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikir kalau Jun memiliki cara bicara yang manis (bukan terlalu lembut juga manis yang dibuat) dan sikap menyenangkan, jadi dia pikir dia tidak perlu mengatakan betapa lucunya Jun saat dia menyengir atau betapa polos Jun dengan menanyai pekerjaannya. Dia tentu bersikap professional saat menegur ketidak lengkapan seragam atau aturan lain yang tidak dipatuhi Jun, tapi dia selalu memasang senyuman karena senang juga merasa nyaman saat memiliki obrolan dengan Jun di waktu lainnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Pair request sama **Achan Jeevas** , maaf kalo ngga sesuai keinginan. Aku biasa ngebayangin Donghyun itu Appa nya Jun, jadi rada bingung buat nulisin fanfic mereka atau ceritanya ini masuk ke genre apa. Niatnya sih ini romance, tapi kayaknya terlalu canggung ya? Aku juga ngga yakin judulnya sesuai, tapi lebih bingung kalo mau ganti judul lagi. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
